


Lunch Run

by blueabsinthe



Series: [Community: lawandorder100 drabbles] [43]
Category: Law & Order
Genre: Community: lawandorder100, Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-07
Updated: 2009-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad days don’t always turn out bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch Run

**Author's Note:**

> 'Store' challenge.

Connie Rubirosa was having a bad day. Her back hurt, her feet hurt – since when did her shoes feel this tight? She also had the start of what she knew would be a full-fledged migraine by the time she got home, and it was only a quarter after twelve in the afternoon!

She looked up when she heard the knock on her door. Mike stepped inside, two brown paper bags in hand. “I know you’ve been having a bad day, so I stopped at the store,” he explained. “Lunch?”

Connie took the bag. “I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
